Continuing the development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis, and modeling of bio-kinetic systems and its interactive version, Conversational SAAM or CONSAM, we have added software to the DOS versions which, implement additional memory management techniques. The ability to temporarily clear the "real mode" memory of its contents and then restore it at a later time has increased the capabilities of CONSAM to: 1) make use of additional editors, 2) invoke a "File Browser" to display and search manual pages, 3) include the mouse driver for use in graphics, and 4) retrieve the error information associated with the observed data. This version of SAAM and CONSAM has been compiled and tested on the 80486 style computers running DOS, however it has not yet been tuned to take advantage of the specific capabilities of this hardware. CONSAM graphics has been enhanced to take advantage the mouse driver. This graphic software improved with the addition of background grids, tic markers which face in or out with respect to the axis, and the ability to plot error bars associated with the observations. A completely new 'IX Windows" version of the CONSAM graphics has been written for use with Unix systems with the capability to execute XGKS under XllR4. This capability has allowed the movement of the SAAM and CONSAM software from the VAX to the SUN workstations with the "Open Look" Graphical User Interface. A unified method of simulating complex dosing regimens using a general dosing program developed using CONSAM provides a rapid method of calculating nonuniform dosing regimens for any linear model of up to 3 compartments. Observed pharmacokinetics data can be curve fitted to obtain individual subject estimates and dosage optimization. Examples were constructed to show the use of the program in the estimation of a new pharmacokinetics parameter, Cuneq(T), which is defined as the average non-steady-state drug concentration at time T for a drug with any regular or irregular dosing interval.